Mission Ignition Rise of the Six
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Humanized Ponies, World has aspects Of Equestrian Girls. Twilight's life just got complicated while coming home form chorus practice with her fellow Elements of Harmony they were transformed into creatures know as Van-pires. Now Twilight and her friends must come to terms with their change if they hope to over come futures challenges and prevent a world running on empty.


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Nor do I own the right to Van-pire either. I have made some changes to the Van-pire series to fit my story. I wanted to share this story with you.

**Mission Ignition; Rise of the Six**

MLPFiM & Van-Pire

**Chapter 1; Morning After**

Twilight sat at the table, it was an old wooden table that examined outwards and took up most of the old farm house kitchen. She played with her food. He long violet hair help to obscure her turmoil face. She pushed her scrambled eggs around with a fork. Her stomach was growling, it wanted to be fed but Twilight did not want to eat. She hoped by not eating she would purge herself of... Of whatever affects her now. She looked around the old kitchen with an old electric / wood hybrid stove in one corner near an old metal sink and table. There were three windows allowing sunlight poor in making it easy to see. There was a bathroom branching off the kitchen and another door that branched off to the outside porch. Fact and Analysis was what she needed...  
>"Twi," A familiar twang broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at her friend. The farm girl was strong, she had a long blond hair done up in a ponytail, her stetson hat still on her head. Her freckled face and green eyes looking back at her with concern. "I know how you feel but you need to eat. I know we're running on empty."<br>"Applejack..."  
>"Darling there is no getting around it you need to eat." A more polished voice assured her. She sank her fork into a piece of cantaloup. The lady like fashionista had a slim figure with perfect style violet hair. Rarity's sapphire blue eyes blazed with concerned.<br>"Rarity..."  
>"She's... Right... Twilight," Flutter Shy said hesitantly. He petite frame sat on the chair perfectly he long pink hair framing her Twilight watched as Flutter Shy seemed to make her eyes unnaturally large and adorable. "You need to eat no matter what. Please?"<br>"Flutter Shy..."  
>Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie began an eating contest as they scarfed down piles of pancakes. Rainbow Dash was her athletic friend with that a strong and toned body was toped with rainbow colored hair her magenta eyes set on the goal of victory. Then Pinkie Pie was a thin with a rounded face with blue eyes topped with a spiraling cotton candy hair due. The sight of them eating she couldn't believe them. Twilight was getting sick she wanted this to be all a bad dream.<br>"How?!" Twilight yelled out. "How can you all eat, it's like last night didn't happen to you guys!"  
>Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash looked up from their contest. Rarity, Flutter Shy and Applejack paused and looked at her. They looked at each other then it was quiet for a moment.<br>"Twilight," Rainbow Dash started. "I get that you're freaked, so am I but we're not the only ones that changed last night. Remember Vice Principal Luna and Mr. Rook wood did too."  
>"But Rainbow they seemed to know what they were doing..." She trailed off.<br>Twilight felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked down. It was Spike her younger brother, he was now loading his plate with backrest stuff. He was still wearing his purple hoodie and his long green spiky hair still stuck out everywhere. "Twilight, Please!" His green eye pleading with her. Twilight looked over into a living room, on the sofa were three girls, The Crusaders. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and the last Sweetie Belle, The three of them were sleeping calmly as if nothing happened at all. Apple Bloom a young and strong farm girl with curly red hair and her big pink bow resting on Scootaloo shoulders a mess magnet hair athlet. One the other shoulder Sweaty Belle a young girl with magnificent quaffed hair of silver and a stripe of light lavender.  
>"I know Twi, but what can we do? If they know then may be kinda help us." Apple Jack said. "Listen we go siblings too and I am sure they would want us to eat too. So eat up, because when those girls do..."<br>[b]"LUNA, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"[/b] Ms. Celestia roared from behind a bedroom door causing all the girls to jump, cutting off Apple Jack and caused them all to turn their attention to the teachers in the other room.  
>Spike had filched too but he just kept plying on the food. Twilight looked into the living room and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still asleep. Man those girls can sleep through anything. Twilight thought to herself. It made her smile slightly until she heard the teacher fighting again.<br>"Sister calm down!" Vice Principal Luna pleaded calmly. "I have been a Van-pire since I was in high school, same as Rookwood."  
>[b] "AND YOU!"[b] The girls could only guess that she was talking to Mr. Rook wood. "I should have you fired!"  
>"For what?" Rookwood asked. "We took care of all of the Gholens that were born and if you expose me you have to expose your sister, as well as your students." They heard Mr. Rookwood say calmly.<br>Celestia paused. "You have to be punished you allowed this to happen. When I become the Principal..."  
>"Principle?" Vice Principal Luna paused. "How come I've never heard of this?"<br>"I am in line to become the new Principle when Mr. Star Swirl retires this year. "Ms. Celestia said to her sister.  
>"You can't be serious," She stammered. "Just so know, you are the one that ignored our warning and had your students at school that caused their rebirth." Vice Principal Luna shot back.<br>"You should have had gone to the authorities..."  
>"And if we did then our world would have been in trouble, we dealt with a great threat. What do you think they would have done with us? They would have treated us like lab rats while the van-pires would have been able to run a muck." They all heard a pause.<br>"Right now sister," Mr. Rook wood broke in. "Right now, our students need us so we should be going back to talk to them so that they can have some peace."

The three teacher entered the room again. Ms. Celestia was tall and sharply, her long hair was streaked with aqua, magnate, and light blue. Her violet eyes looked down, avoiding even looking at them, he face locked in a frown. Vice Principal Luna was shorter but strongly built than her sister, has long midnight blue hair. She had the same stern, yet carrying look on her face and blue eyes focused on them. The last was Mr. Rookwood was the same size of Vice Principal Luna, his darker skin was in amazing contrast to his short gray and white hair. He pushed his glass up with his palm.  
>"Good morning everyone," Mr. Rook wood cheered at them. "Has everyone eaten yet?"<br>"We can't get Twilight to eat." Rarity confessed to him.  
>"And the CMC are still a sleep," Pinkie butted in. "Or they were."<br>Mr. Rookwood let out a sigh. "Twilight, I understand how you feel, but if you don't eat. You could get hurt very seriously. You can't just stop using your car. You may need to drive a night and you might just transform, in a weaken state you could die."  
>"Twilight," Celestia said putting her hand on her students shoulder. "Please eat, I am sure my sister and Mr. Rook wood will tell you all you need to know."<br>This didn't reassure her but her body told her that she needed to eat. Mechanically she began to shove some scramble eggs into her mouth. She watched Celestia glare at the other two teachers in the room. But she lifted her head waiting for her explanation.  
>Twilight heard motion form the living room the tree crusaders came into the room. She could guess that the CMC just woke up and wanted to eat.<br>"I'm hungry, any food?" Scootaloo cheered. "Did we miss anything?"  
>"Not yet Squart, take a seat and have some." Rainbow Dash waived the fangirl over to her.<br>"Apple Bloom, com'n and join your sister." Applejack remarked to her sister.  
>"Sure thing sis." Apple Bloom leaped to her sister side.<br>"Hi Rarity," Sweetie Belle shouted and joined her sister. "Crazy night, right?"  
>"I'll say, it would do well that you girls not repeat what you've seen and heard last night or here."<br>"OK." The three nodded.  
>Luna took in a deep breath and smiled, she was happy to see that the families were together. "I guess we can begin. To put it simply, you are all no longer human, you are now Van-pires."<br>"We're/They're vampires!" All the girls shouted in unison.  
>"VAN-pires are mechanical version of VAM-pires. As VAM-pires are an undead creature that would feed on the blood of living creatures to keep themselves alive. In similarity a VAN-pires are a broken down machine brought to an unreal life. Thus, it needs to feed on working machine to keep itself operating." Vice Principal Luna explained.<br>Twilight still shifted in her seat information was always good to dispel fear especially if she could learn. "How is this even possible?"  
>"That comet that passed over the town last night was know as the comet Luko, it is named after a demon, Lukodites, he cursed human to destruction by their own machines. As punishment for opposing God with their science."<br>"But if he's a demon then why should he care if man can oppose God?" Scootaloo asked.  
>"It seem like he should help man overcome God." Sweaty Belle added.<br>Mr. Rook wood nodded and shrugged. "I am not sure why, that is just the story. Maybe he thought that if man can overcome his creator with reason then they could overcome evil as well.'  
>' As the description suggests, the comet gives life to machines but it's effects are most pronounced with damaged, wrecked or derelict vehicles. It was the comet that gave life to those wrecked cars in the automotive grange and it is what made you into hybrid machines. We are both humans and van-pires, our human selves need food and water but our van-pire selves need gas." Mr. Rook Wood explained.<br>"But our cars were working." Flutter shy whimpered.  
>"Yeah, how come we were turned into machine monsters." Rainbow Dash stated brashly.<br>"Right and what stops us from not changing again? I mean we just have to abandon our cars right?" Rarity mused aloud.  
>Twilight gave a half smile her friends all asked good questions that it made her feel a little better.<br>"Young Ms. Rarity, it is not as simple as that." Mr. Rook wood shook his head.  
>"Indeed," Vice Principal stated. "You and your cars are linked they are your car-ffen, during the day it and you are your normal, but at night it becomes immobile and it allows you to transform."<br>Who's pay'en for that gas we use? And what about da' winter?" Apple Jack asked looking at that the two of them expecting an answer.  
>"We will help you before it is time to come to it." Vice Principal Luna told her.<br>"Whit!" Pinkie shouted. "Are you two an item?"  
>This caused both Vice Principal Luna and Mr. Rook wood to become started.<br>"I don't see what that has to do..." Mr. Rook wood started.  
>Vice Principal Luna and Mr. Rookwood looked at her surprised. Ms. Celestia looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. She was hoping for the answer as well, at least to the last one.<br>"On and off, " Luna started. "We were on a date when we experienced our first change."  
>"Shoot," Apple jack exclaimed. "I lost the betting pool."<br>"Yeah hoo, I win it!" Rainbow Dash shouted  
>"What! When was this?" Ms. Celestia shouted.<br>"Remember that night when I said I was going to a friends to study?" Vice Principal Luna questioned. "It was only one of the things we did, after which we took a ride. He took his father's Harley Davidson, Shadow Rider and I took his father's Midnight Blue, Ford Mustang. It was the most fun I had in ages."  
>"Luna!" Ms. Celestia roared.<br>"What are you jealous?" Twilight watched as the younger sister gave her older a wicked smirk. An almost satisfactory at making her sister angry. "I wanted to be something more than just your gatekeeper."  
>"If I am not mistaken there was a lot of boys that give up their left nut to go on a date with you!" Celestia shouted but stopped and realized that she said something a little more suggestive than she should have, she went silent.<br>" Did you know that most, if not all of those boys only wanted you, they only saw me as some hurried to get to you! Rookwood like me for me, I was not just some guard that he had to pass through to get to you! I was the one he wanted. He was intelligent and..."  
>Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, interrupting them. "Not that I don't like seeing teacher fight, and not that I don't think this relationship stuff isn't fascinating. I want to know more about the Van-pire stuff." Rainbow Dash stated point a for at them.<br>Mr. Rookwood restarted. "Like I said we are all Van-pires, their are two types of van-pires," Mr. Rookwood followed up. "Sanguine type, then [b]us[/b] the Hybrid types. That is where we fall, we are Motor-vaitors. Motor-vaitors can use regular gas pumps to fill our tanks.'  
>'The Sanguine type are the ones that were born from wrecked cars and feed off gasoline of working cars, like the traditional vampires. Sanguine branch of the Van-pires have three distinct branches in their kind and they have many weakness; The sun is lethal to them, they will burn in direct sunlight and in indirect they can not move. They cannot cross running water, it will cause them to falter. Silver is also a weakness, a good thing to use as a weapon. Removing the heart, or rather the car's heart is also fatal to them."<br>"Hybrid types are living creature and machine melded as one. We are one of the branch known as Motor-vaitors. Motor-vaitors have only two weakness; The first is our car-ffen, the car we use to change, if it is destroyed we die. The second is sunlight, if we are caught out when the sun comes up we will die." Vice Principal Luna added.  
>"All Van-pires have some common traits. Flight, Strength, Able to produce weapons form our bodies, Special abilities tailored to our characteristics. But you girls," Mr. Rookwood started shaking his head. "Your abilities were beyond what your suppose to have at this current time. You even have abilities that I've never seen before from any Van-pire before."<br>While Mr. Rookwood and Vice Principal Luna talk was informative, Twilight was losing interest in the conversation as she thought back to yesterday morning where this adventure all started. "It all started the morning before..." Twilight whispered to herself.


End file.
